


Eye Contact

by Ricechex



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Based on a question in The Interrogation Room, Canon Compliant, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://theinterrogationroom.tumblr.com/post/82923878477/nick-kelly-kinkiest-place-you-guys-have-had-sex">this post</a>, wherein Nick tells us that the kinkiest place he and Kelly have had sex is a men's store dressing room.</p>
<p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands">Vickie</a> then informed me she needed it ficced. Apparently, I am incapable of turning away from this demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> [Vickie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands) is to blame for this whole thing. She is also to be thanked for beta-ing. It's a terrible fate that has befallen her, being my C&R Beta, but she rises to the task with dignity and grace. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Nick sighed again as he sat outside the frankly ridiculous sized dressing room. “I still don’t see why I have to be here,” he said, just loud enough that it carried through the door.

Inside the dressing room, Kelly laughed. “You know, neither of us would be here at all if someone — and I hate to name names, but his initials are _Nicholas O’Flaherty_ -”

“Jesus, I get it!” Nick’s head thumped against the back of the large, squashy armchair he was currently residing in. Letting his gaze slide, he looked around the semi-private waiting room. No one else was there right now, which made the waiting a bit less strenuous.

Kelly laughed again. “You ruined the last one, you can help me find another one.” The door opened, and Kelly stepped out, mouth twisted as he stepped up to the small platform surrounded by mirrors.

“You don’t like it,” Nick said, heaving himself up and coming to stand within arm’s length as Kelly looked at himself from every conceivable angle.

“It’s not… bad.” Kelly sighed. “I hate shopping for suits.”

“So fuck the suit,” Nick said. “Like I give a damn.”

Kelly smirked. “Babe, you’d be fine with me going _naked_.” He met Nick’s eyes in the mirror, his grin growing. “But if I chose to wear _that_ particular suit, we’d never make it to the ball, and you’d never get to present your friend with the medal he’s earned, and then you’d be unhappy.”

“Not with you, though,” Nick said softly, smiling at Kelly’s reflection.

Kelly turned and tugged Nick to him, who tipped his head for a kiss and let his left hand thread into Kelly’s short hair. They stayed there for a moment, the kiss more chaste than most they shared, until Kelly pulled back enough to whisper, “I love you.”

Nick smiled, his eyes still closed, and whispered, “I hate shopping.”

With a bark of laughter, Kelly shoved at him. “Do me a favour? Go get me a green shirt.”

“A green shirt?” Nick frowned. “Why?”

“The other suit I picked out, I think it would look better with a green shirt.” Kelly shrugged. “Plus, I kinda like green.” He held Nick’s gaze as he said it.

Nick felt his cheeks flush, and he nodded. “Right. Got it.” Licking his lips, he pulled back the heavy curtain that separated the dressing rooms from the small hallway leading to the main storefront. Casting a glance around, Nick reached down to adjust his jeans, which were feeling a bit tight. He couldn’t help it; Kelly had an effect on him that was downright Pavlovian.

He spent a few minutes looking around for green shirts, checking sizes and trying to figure out which green out of the four he found. In the end, he grabbed one of each of them, just in case, then headed back and knocked on the dressing room door.

“Babe?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “Really glad it wasn’t one of the attendants, though. That could have been awkward.”

Kelly hummed as he opened the door. “I know your knock.”

Nick frowned. “I have a _knock_?” he asked, handing over the shirts. His eyes roved over Kelly, who had only managed to take off the jacket and tie he’d had on - the shirt and trousers were still on, but even so, he looked like a wet dream come true.

Fingers snapped in front of Nick’s face, and he blinked as Kelly bit his lower lip. “Focus, honey,” Kelly said with a chuckle.

Nick wrinkled his nose at the nickname. “Really?”

“Got your attention,” Kelly said, shrugging. He looked at the shirts, selected two, and handed the others back. “I’ll be a minute, if you wanted to take those ones back out.”

Nodding, Nick took the rejects and stepped back. “Sure.” Kelly blew him a kiss, then closed the door and latched it. Running a hand over his face, Nick blew out a deep breath, then went back to the show floor. He found the correct places for the shirts and put them back quickly, trying not to rush but feeling impatient. He did one loop around the store before darting into the small hallway again.

Pulling back the curtain, Nick was suddenly very, _very_ glad there was no one else in the room at the moment. Because Kelly had just opened the door to his dressing room, and…

_Oh_.

“Hey, I think I like this one-” The rest of Kelly’s sentence cut off as Nick strode over to him and pulled him close, kissing him desperately. “Babe?” he gasped as Nick shoved them both into the dressing room and kicked the door closed behind them.

“Christ, Kels, do you know how you look right now?”

Breathless, Kelly said, “I’m gonna go out on a limb and say _passable_.”

Nick growled, slamming Kelly against the wall. His teeth scraped over Kelly’s neck, lips grazing the collar of the green shirt Kelly had asked him to get. “Kels.”

Kelly groaned. “Don’t rip this one, OK? I don’t even own it yet.”

With a low moan, Nick turned him so that he was leaning against the large mirror opposite the door, then tugged the trousers open and shoved them over his hips. Kelly moved his feet as far apart as he could, arching his back when Nick’s hands gripped his hips. “Lube,” Nick whispered. “Fuck.”

“My jeans pocket,” Kelly said, and Nick met his eyes in the mirror. Kelly gave him a half shrug. “What? I’m always prepared, babe.”

“Damn, I love you,” Nick said, stepping away and grabbing Kelly’s jeans. He rummaged in the pockets for a second before pulling out a little sample sized packet like the ones they’d taken to stashing in odd places around the boat or Kelly’s cabin. The sound of Nick’s zipper was loud as he pulled it down, and he saw Kelly biting his lip in the mirror. Nick slicked himself, then stepped up behind Kelly again, wiping his hand on his own jeans before spreading Kelly’s ass and rubbing the head of his cock against Kelly’s hole.

“Nick.”

His name was more breathed out than spoken, and Nick looked up to see Kelly watching him. Without looking away, Nick pushed into Kelly, biting his lower lip at the way Kelly’s mouth dropped open as he gasped against the sensation. “Kels,” he said, sucking in a breath as he began moving. Kelly didn’t avert his gaze.

Neither did Nick.

He started slow, working Kelly open again and enjoying the tease. They had sex regularly enough that prep wasn’t often needed; just that morning, Kelly had woken Nick up when he straddled him and started a slow ride, bouncing up and down on Nick’s cock like he was riding a stallion at the Kentucky Derby until Nick had nearly screamed when his orgasm hit.

No, the pace this time was all about the tease. It was about the way Kelly watched Nick in the mirror, the way his jaw quivered and his mouth formed soft, unintelligible vowels with every slow push in.

“Babe,” Nick leaned forward, trying to catch his breath as he completely sunk into Kelly.

“Oh God, Nick,” Kelly said, exhaling hard.

Nick ran a hand under the shirt and jacket, tracing old scars and leaving newer scratch marks. “I love you so much,” he said, picking up the pace.

Kelly moaned, sucking both lips between his teeth as he tried to keep it down. Nick’s arm shoved the jacket up as he grabbed onto Kelly’s shoulder for leverage, and Kelly’s mouth dropped open again with a heavy breath, and Nick started pounding into him harder.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he said, watching Kelly’s eyes as his pupils dilated wider, until they were only just ringed with blue. “Fucking _perfect_ , Kels. Fucking perfect.”

“You…” Kelly whimpered and swallowed. “You’re amazing,” he said, right hand moving from the mirror to close over his cock. “Oh God, _harder_ , Nick please.”

Nick’s hips slapped against Kelly’s ass faster and harder, his fingers digging in at shoulder and hip with enough pressure to bruise. “Babe-”

“Come for me, Nick.”

That was all it took, and Nick was jerking against him, rhythm faltering as his orgasm rushed over him. Kelly’s arm moved a few times, and Nick felt him clench around his cock as he came in his hand.

And through it all, they never dropped each others’ gaze.

Kelly was breathing heavily, his forehead shining and his eyes wild. “So… I should buy this one?”

Nick nodded, giggling. “Yeah, I don’t know that you can really put it back now.”

“Hand me one of my socks?” Kelly looked at his cupped hand, trying to frown and failing.

Nick nodded and broke their eye contact finally, stooping to pick up one of Kelly’s socks and handing it over with a smirk.

“What the fuck brought that on?” Kelly asked, grinning as he cleaned his hand off, then shrugging out of the jacket and draping it back on the heavy wooden hanger.

Nick shook his head, pulling out carefully. “Must have been the green shirt,” he said, laughing as he fumbled with his jeans and caught his breath.

Kelly laughed too, stepping out of the trousers and folding them carefully. “I’ll bet,” he said, turning to pin Nick to the wall again. He kissed him deep, chest heaving against Nick’s as they continued trying to come down from the high of orgasm and semi-public sex. “I meant it, you know,” he said quietly. “You’re amazing.”

One hand cupping Kelly’s cheek, Nick nodded. “And you’re perfect.”

Smiling, Kelly rubbed his nose against Nick’s, and Nick closed his eyes as he let the moment sink in.

“I love you,” Kelly whispered against his cheek.

“I love you,” Nick whispered back, hands tightening as he pulled Kelly closer. “So much, Kels.”

Kelly hummed. His arms twined around Nick’s neck, and Nick breathed in the scent of him. Despite the location, it was a perfect moment, and just one of a thousand reasons Nick had let himself fall in love with one of his best friends.

He couldn’t think of a single thing that could break the moment.

_Knock knock_. “Sir? Do you need any assistance?”

Except _that_.

Kelly giggled. “No, I… I’m fine,” he called out, trying to muffle his laughter against Nick’s chest.

“Just let me know if you need anything at all,” the voice - a young woman - said. Nick heard her walk away, then let his head thump back against the wall.

“You asshole,” he muttered as Kelly burst out laughing loudly.

“Think they suspect us?” Kelly asked.

“Probably.”

“Look on the bright side,” Kelly said, pressing another kiss to Nick’s lips. “If they know, we may never be allowed back.”

Nick blinked, then grinned.


End file.
